Shadow from the Past
by Kura Koi
Summary: The bonds between the races of Middle Earth shattered when they fought each other in war. Humans claimed victorious and killed the other races. But one survived from the Elf race and lived in silence from them till a girl stumbles upon his existence #01


**A Shadow from the Past**

**Chapter 1: Bloodied sunset**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lord of the Rings characters only the OFC (Original Female Character), please support the original series  
><strong>

**Rated: T for blood and gore and maybe language too**

* * *

><p><em>Years long ago when mankind was not the only human-like beings to have walked the earth, a war had broken out, a dark lord threatened to destroy all kind. A fellowship was created joining the different races to destroy the dark lord and they succeed. The lands stayed quiet for many long years and the bond for the beings grew, but something happened. A terrible event took place in the anniversary of the death of Sauron, what was it? It is uncertain a mystery. But what ever it was took its toll upon the races, a dark war broke out and the strong bonds between the Humans, Hobbits, Dwarfs, and Elves were shattered.<em>

_The war was long and dark, many lost their lives but the fight continued till the victor claimed victory. In the end the overpopulating humans had defeated their former allies and erased their existence from the face of 'their Earth'. The Humans lived their lives fruitfully without a care for the beings the once lived long side with them, they began to grow and expand claiming new lands and getting advance technology every century that passes them. Soon the Hobbits, Dwarfs and Elves were known to be only fiction, ones that never existed in the world, only known in stories and movies._

_However when the war was thought to had ended the days of the other beings had come to an end there was but only one sole survivor. A great warrior from the elf race, he hid himself in a forest from the humans when the war passed and his kind lost. He watched them flourish for centuries never once seen like a shadow but he watched just watched. His heart turned cold with the hatred against men but he knew he was outnumbered and so he lived his life as the last of his kind in the silence of the forest. He lived in silence that is till one eventful day a modern day girl stumbles upon his existence. This is their story..._

* * *

><p>My body tingled with excitement when I glanced over at the wall clock hanging from above the sink, I can finally get off work in a few agonizingly slow seconds. My light brown eyes watched the clock's hand in a daze from behind my rectangle-framed glasses as my hands carelessly scrubbed the particles of food from the dishes. In my mind I began counting down, 5...4...3...2...1!<p>

Relief flooded my exhausted body and the plates accidentally slipped out of my slippery fingers and crashed with the others in the sink, I winced to the loud sound and prayed nothing had broken. I slowly turned my head around to see if anybody noticed, sadly for me everyone did. The chefs stopped what they were doing and glared towards me as did the other waitresses, my face flustered red as I turned my whole body to the people. I folded my hands in front of me and bowed deeply,

"Dui bu qi" my voice squeaked out an apology in Chinese, [Sorry]

It seemed to have worked when the silence soon was covered with the sounds of work being done, I straightened up and pushed my glasses back in place with my index finger and quietly slithered out of the restaurant kitchen unnoticed like a shadow. I walked towards the lockers where I collected my coat and car keys then headed out of the backdoor exit. My boss Mr. Wei hated it when employees used the front door for some reason but I was never willing to figure it out or I might lose my job.

I flung my coat behind me and placed them on my shoulders covering my red and gold Chinese waitress uniform slightly. I reached over to my light brown hair and pulled out it out of its' bun causing it to cascade gently on my back, half way to the end it curled to soft curls. I reached my car and quickly but to a legal speed drove to the park, a protected park to be precise. I looked at the digital clock, it read 7:28. A smile appeared on my tightly shut lips as I drove.

My name is Lanying Zhang but many prefer to call me Ying due to my name being so hard to pronounce. I am Chinese, as you would have guest by my 'unique' name. 6 years ago when I was only 14 my parents decided that my brother and I should study here in America, they said the education here was better than in China, even though it saddened me to leave I never disobey my parent's decisions. So my big brother and I immigrated to America.

We stayed with the Weng, friends of my father and they treated us well. After a while my brother finally finished his schooling and got a job, when we had enough money we bought an apartment, it wasn't grand but it wasn't pitiful either, it was just perfect. When I was in a legal age to work I got a job in the Chinese restaurant to help pay rent with my brother, I didn't want to be a burden to him. I also sell a few of my artwork on the street for some easy money.

My brother liked his job but he loved the new country more, he loved it so much he joined the army. He left a few days before my sweet 16 birthday to go to Afghanistan and I haven't seen him since, but I do get letters from him...once and a while. But at least he's happy and if he's happy then so am I.

I had got off the busy highway and now slowly made my way through a rock path heading towards the parking lot of the park. Not many people come to the park anymore, and so the park owners are deciding to sell away the park. This might be my last chance to come here, which is sad because I often come here for relaxing and inspiration for my work. My car halted to a stop in an empty spot (basically anywhere) and cut off the engines. I glanced again at the clock it was now 8:05, I have to hurry now if I wanted to catch it.

I hopped out of my car scrambled to the trunk and popped it open, it revealed a big white canvass stacked on top of a wooden stand and a box of paints, brushes and a pallet, also I took out my professional camera and let it hang around my neck. I gathered them up in my arms and shut the trunk then hiked into the forest. It was quiet and peaceful in the forest unlike being in the city were everything was so noisy. The sound of soft chattering of animals and the breeze grazing the leaves of the trees causing a calming sound echoed into my ears sweetly. The woods smelled nothing of what it does in the city, here it was the smell of various flowers and mint like leaves not forgetting the not polluted air...well not as polluted air, it was still close to civilization.

I hopped over a tree root and made my way to a clearing, my pace grew quicker. My heart was aroused with every step, I could see in the distance the dark shadows of the trees fading away by the warm rays of the sun. When I reached the clearing I almost lost my breath, I stood on a solid cliff looking down at the beautiful green forest under me. A few hills ran in the horizon, evergreens clearly sticking out in plain sight. But what was most beautiful was the majestic sun. It peeks just beyond the tree lines of the small hills, light gathered to the source glimmering in gold and red. The sky surrounding it was a captivating shade of amethyst and dark blue.

My stomach did flips as one would feel when in love, yes, I know I'm weird but it was just beautiful. I carefully placed my painting materials down and got my camera ready, I looked through the hole and saw the sunset smaller but never the less breath taking. My hand fingering the buttons and dials as I tried to focus on it and the forest as well.

Snap, swirl

I got my picture, I took a few more shots before letting the camera fall out of my hands but hung around my neck. I stared again at the view and took a deep dreamy sigh, after that I got my canvass ready. This is what I've been waiting for, to capture the sun's beauty. Some might think, it's just a sunset we see it everyday, but as an artist such as I, I see things differently and more beautifully... it's hard to explain.

I began painting the landscape even though I knew sunsets last around 30 minutes and I wouldn't be able to finish it on time but I wanted to start it quickly. The tips of the brush stroked against the cloth like surface filling in the blank canvas with a rich yellow-red color. My mind went blank inattentive to my surrounding that is till I heard the sound of a twig snap from behind. My strokes stopped as I returned to reality; slowly I turned around to stare at the opening of the forest of where I had come from.

I pushed my glasses up with the butt of my brush as my eyes scanned the dark forest, the whispering chatters of the forest creatures had strangely quieted to a silence. A shiver ran up my spine as I took an uneasy step back, something felt wrong

"Wh-who's there?" I asked steadily as I could.

I waited for a sign or even a sound of a living being answering back but I was answered with nothing but dead silence. My palms began to sweat as a small whimper escaped my lips, I for one was never a big fan of horror films being easily scared that is and now I am utterly frozen with fear, it wasn't funny...it was scary. Suddenly something sped through the bushes causing me to gasp and look to that direction,

"P-please come out," I asked pitifully, "this is-isn't funny...c-come out please"

At last I heard the first sign of life, but it didn't sound friendly. Hoarse chuckling echoed from the forest in front of me, the sound of many chuckling meaning a group of chuckling people, who's chuckles make me unease. Are they evil people? Thieves? Murderers? Organ dealers? Rapist! My whimpers got louder as I felt a little wet under my uniform skirt.

Movement appeared again from the bushes, dreadfully I watched in fear as a group rise from behind it. The smell of rotting flesh entered my nostrils, I covered my mouth and nose quickly with my free hand as I felt ready to throw-up did I mention I have a weak stomach? They smell of death,

_`hehe, looky here...fresh meat`_ The same hoarse voice from the chuckling group said in a foreign language I had never heard before.

[Oh no, they're foreign thieves that rape unsuspecting girls and murder them then steal their organs!] I thought, my imagination getting better of my judgment.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered, "I-I'm horrible in bed!" My mouth spoke without my minds permission, how should I know if I'm horrible in bed, I'm a virgin!

I mentally cursed my tongue as my face turned red in fear and embarrassment.

_`Look at the human squirm, I'm hungry I want to eat it now`_ another rough voice growled

_`Yea we should eat! I'm hungry after killing the Elf`_ Yet another voice snickered seeming to have an agreeing tone to the one how spoke before him.

Other voices joined in, there was so many. I couldn't count how many was there, ten? Fifteen? Twenty? Tears began to blur my already blurry sight, I was going to die. I knew it, I just knew, a gut feeling.

_`Fine, tonight we feast on the lassie`_ the first voice spoke again

There was a roar of agreement and chuckling echoed in the forest , the loud suddenly cheering brought me to my bum and the group move out of the shadows of the forest. My eyes widened and my voice screamed a high-pitched scream,

"M-m-mo-mmonst-monsters" I stuttered, my whole body shook and my teeth chattering away

I couldn't believe my eyes of what I was seeing! Monsters! Their ghastly rotting face had a toothy grin plastered on, their eyes glowed menacing red and black staring through me. Their attire was one of cavemen with medieval mix of weapons and Armour. They looked exactly like monsters from out of a horror film, as they crept closer to me they growled in a low tone. Snarling as well trying to intimidate me, it was working.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I tried screaming for help or getting up and running away but my body would not move even an inch. Tears slid down my light tan cheeks and dripped down my chin, I shut my eyes tight. I couldn't bear to look at them no longer,

[Please, anybody help me] I thought, asking for a savior that could read my mind, which was unlikely

I felt the prescience of one of the beast standing directly in front of me; the sound of metal clanging on metal told me that he was pulling out one of those weapons. A loud whimper left my lips and snickering came from the group of creatures.

_`Die human gi-`_ The one in front of me spoke but was interrupted by a load 'Twang' sound

The beast started making gurgling and chocking sounds, was this part of the ritual killing? 'Thud' Something fell on the ground, what was going on? Building up courage I slowly opened my eyes,

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed like never before.

The monster in front of me was on the ground bleeding in the throat with an arrow through it. His eyes blank and no foal breath left his mouth…he was dead. Mysterious black liquid slithered towards my feet from his body, I crawled backwards causing my painting stand to tumble down but I ignored it and hugged my legs close to my chest to keep away from the black ooze.

The monsters though grunted in anger and looked around, drawing out their weapons and faced away from me probably from where the arrow was shot. They shouted in their foreign tongue and roared and growled, my eyes were glued on the dead monster then back at its group from under their parted legs I saw a figure coming out of the forest. They pace was slow as they slightly swayed, the garment that they wore was ripped and dirtied with blood and mud. Another killer? But he saved my life?

The beast quieted down but a few growled like angry dogs, then the person spoke. Their voice defiantly male, it was low and hard but oddly his voice flowed in my ears like music, he spoke in the same dialect as the beasts. He must have said something bad because the creatures began to charge to him.

"Watch Out!" I managed to shout through my traumatized thoughts

The creatures surrounded him and attacked simultaneously with axes and swords, I heard the awful sound of metal against metal and screams in pain. It was like watching a war scene from medieval films, but this was not were they would get back up when the director says cut, this is real! or I think it is...but it is happening in front of me, fighting, screaming, dying. Blood gushing from the swarming group and dead bodies trampled and stepped upon.

Then I saw as the crowd of beast slowly lessened in numbers their attacker came to my view, their golden long hair stood clearly out of the dark colored monsters. They flowed in a current like motion to his every movement; it was like looking golden silk waving the breeze. His footing seemed as if he were dancing, making his way through the deadly creatures with ease. And as gruesome as it maybe for him to slash through the beast with those knife-like weapons in his hand it looked so elegant, his movement swift and strong. Precise and perfect, it's like he made killing into an art!

_`Damn you elf`_ A monster cried out as the man cut through one beast leaving only him as the last monster standing.

I watched quietly from where I sat thinking that if I make one single move or even a sound I would die. The monster moved slightly covering my vision of my savior; I dared not to peek from over his shoulder. The silence was intense, both probably staring deeply into each other's pitiless eyes.

_`You were dead! We killed you! `_ The beast roared loudly gripping his butcher like sword in both hands

I couldn't see what the man was doing but he did not talk back to the monster, it must have irritated the beast because he charged over to the man like before. I slapped my hands onto my face trying to cover my eyes but they peeked out from the gaps between my fingers. 'Twang' the sound again echoed over the monster battle cry, then again, and again. The descending thudding footsteps of the creature slowed and halted just a few steps away from the person. The sword in his hands dropped with a clang as he fell to his knees then fell on his back. I saw three arrow stuck on his body, two on his chest and one on his forehead. His dark eyes rolled into his head and his mouth ajar as blood dripped out. In the man's hands were no longer the knives but a bow and arrow.

My stomach did flips, but not the 'I'm-in-love' flips, it was more of the 'I-think-I'm-going-to-be-sick' flips. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked around, what once just a cliff of rocks and grass was now stained with the monsters black blood and bodies scattered on the ground. I slowly gazed over to the only person still standing to be met with a pair of dark stunning electric blue eyes. A shiver ran down my spine as our eyes locked, mine filled with fear and curiosity while his was unreadable but strong.

He was the first to move, turning to leave but swayed a little as he did. As he walked away I noticed his limping, he was hurt.

"Wait" I called out and stumbled back to my feet but I did not run him just stayed at my spot.

But the man continued walking away with his hair swaying with every limp, I took a step forward hesitating if I should walk over to him.

"Please wait! Y-your hurt, I can help," I started, "Please let me at least help you, it's the lea-," I continued

But then stopped when I saw the man pause for a minute then the next thing I knew he was falling to the ground, I let out a squeak as his body fell to the floor, the bow in his hand knocked out and hopped a few feet away. Quickly I ran over to him but first carefully made my way through the bloodied field and bodies, my heart thumping on my chest painfully as I imagined one of the beasts suddenly grab my foot as I hopped over their bodies. Luckily for me it did not happen.

I ran to his side and slid onto my knees getting my uniform dirty but that doesn't matter right now. My hands hover over his body hesitantly wondering if I should touch him. My fingers grazed over his bloodstained hair and brushed them away from his paling face.

"M-mister sir... are you alright?" I asked stupidly but I knew he wasn't going to answer

[Idiot! He can't answer you! He's unconscious for Christ sake!] I mentally scowled myself

I thought of taking him to the hospital but what would I tell the doctors, 'Oh, I was just in the park painting when all the sudden these monsters came out and attacked me but then this guy came and practically slaughtered the monsters then fainted'. That would be so stupid, so I decided to take him to my house...after I drag him into the car and before he bleeds to death...oh dear...


End file.
